Point of View
by Candace Marie
Summary: This clears up the inconsistancies within the two triologies. If you are looking for a happy ending where Anakin returns from the dark, this isn't it. This isn't like my other stories. Anakin returs from the dark side exactly as he did in ROTJ.


_A/N I've noticed some diffrences in The ROTJ novelization and ROTS so here is my attempt to fix it. Also, I do not own Star Wars although I've been begging for Anakin Skywalker lol. Anyway, this is just the novelzation from ROTJ . The next chapter will take you back to ROTS to Anakin's fall and how Padme became aware of her pregnancy...etc...Without furter adue._

**Point of View **

**Prologue**

"Why Ben, why didn't you tell me?" asked Luke, looking up at Ben expectantly.

"I was going to tell you when you completed your training. But you found it necessary to rush off unprepared. I warned you about your impatience," Ben the man who used to be Obi-Wan Kenobi gently scolded.

"You told me Darth Vader betrayed and murdered my father."

"Your father, Anakin, was seduced by the dark side of the Force- he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, he betrayed everything that Anakin Skywalker believed in. The good man that was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true...from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view?" Luke said disbelieving. He was astonished at Obi-Wan's logic.

"Luke," he continued gently, "you are going to find that a great many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. I don't blame you for being angry," he continued watching Luke carefully. "If I was wrong in what I did, it certainly wouldn't be the first time. You see what happened to your father was my fault."

"Your fault?"

"When I first encountered your father he was already a great pilot. But what amazed me was how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train Anakin in the ways of the Jedi. My mistake was thinking I was just as good a teacher as Yoda. I was not. Such was my foolish pride. The Emperor sensed Anakin's power and he lured him to the dark side. My pride had terrible consequences for the galaxy," he said looking into Luke's eyes almost begging for his forgiveness. Luke would give it to him, for it was horrible what his father had needlessly become because even Obi-Wan wasn't perfect, wasn't even a perfect Jedi. It was horrible because the dark side could strike so close to home, could turn such right so wrong. Darth Vader must have a spark of Anakin Skywalker buried deep inside. Luke hoped he could reach that spark.

"There is still good in him."

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "I also thought he could be turned back to the good side. It couldn't be done. I failed. He's more machine than man now-twisted and evil."

"I can't kill my own father," Luke argued.

"You should not think of that machine as your father. When I saw what had become of him, I tried to dissuade him, to draw him away from the dark, back into the light. We fought, your father fell into a molten pit. When your father clawed his way out of the fiery pool the change had been burned into him forever- he was Darth Vader, without a trace of Anakin Skywalker. Irredeemable dark. Scarred. Kept alive only by machinery and his own black will. "

"I tried to stop him once. I failed."

"Darth Vader humbled you when you first met him, Luke- but that experience was part of your training. It taught you among other things the value of patience. Had you not been so impatient to defeat Vader then, you would have finished your training here with Yoda. You would have been prepared."

"I had to help my friends."

"But did you? It was they who had to save you. You achieved little by rushing back prematurely, I fear."

"I found out Darth Vader was my father," Luke replied defensively.

"To be a Jedi, Luke, you must confront and then go past the dark side- the side your father couldn't get past. Impatience is the easiest door- for you, like your father. Only, your father was seduced by what he found on the other side of the door, and you have held firm. You are no longer so reckless, Luke. You are strong and patient. And you are ready for your final confrontation. "

"I can't do it, Ben," Luke repeated.

"Then the Emperor had already won. You were our only hope."

"Yoda mentioned another."

"The other he spoke of was your twin sister. She will find it no easier than you to destroy Darth Vader."

"Sister? Leia is my sister."

"Your insight serves you well, Luke. But bury your feeling deep down. Although they do you credit, they could be made to serve the Emperor. When your father left he didn't know your mother was pregnant. Your mother and I knew your father would find out eventually, but we wanted to keep you both safe as long as possible. So I took you to live with my brother Owen on Tatooine...and your mother took Leia to live as the daughter of Senator Organa on Alderaan. Her adoptive parents always told her to contact me on Tatooine should her troubles become dire."

"You can't let her get involved now, Ben. Vader will destroy her."

"She hasn't been trained in the Force as you have, Luke-but the Force is strong with her as it is with all of your family. That is why her path crossed mine-because the Force in her must be nourished by a Jedi. You are the last of the Jedi now, Luke, but she returned to us-to me- to learn to grow. Because it was her destiny to learn and grow and mine to teach. You cannot escape your destiny, Luke. For if you fail she is truly the last hope."


End file.
